Ride Chain
' Ride Chains' were first introduced in Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion with the Galahad and Tsukuyomi Ride Chains. A Ride Chain consists of four units, one of each grade that are supposed to be ridden on top of each other. Example: *While the Grade 1 unit of the Ride Chain '''is on the Vanguard Circle and there is a copy of the Grade 0 unit of the Ride Chain '''in the soul, that unit gains enough power to have 8000 Power. *While the Grade 2 unit of the '''Ride Chain '''is on the Vanguard Circle and there is a copy of the Grade 1 unit of the '''Ride Chain '''in the soul, that unit gains enough power to have 10000 Power. *While the Grade 3 unit of the '''Ride Chain '''is placed on the Vanguard Circle and there is a copy of the Grade 2 unit of the '''Ride Chain '''in the soul, that unit gains enough power to have 11000 Power. The Ride Chains all vary with how they are able to search for the next unit in the chain. *The original Ride Chains, Galahad and Tsukuyomi, check the top five cards in the deck for the next unit in the chain. If the unit is amongst the five cards it is superior ridden. The other cards are placed on the bottom of the deck. This skill is not optional. The Grade 2 unit of the Ride Chain has a skill that can Soul Charge 2 cards when certain criteria is met. The Grade 3 unit of the Ride Chain has a skill that requires six units of the same clan to be in the soul and have a cost of Counter Blast 2. In addition, they lose 2000 power if you do not have all of the other parts of the Ride Chain in the soul. These are the only Ride Chains where the Grade 1 and above units do not gain Power if the previous "form" is in the soul. **Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi requires Godhawk, Ichibyoshi and Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi in the soul when she is placed on the Vanguard Circle to Soul Charge. **Knight of Tribulations, Galahad requires Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad to ride over him. *In Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows, the second generation of Ride Chains are introduced. It consists of Amber Dragon, Eclipse, the Enigman Storm, the Stern Blaukluger, Phantom Blaster Dragon, and Evil Armor General, Giraffa. When the Grade 1 unit rides over the Grade 0 unit of the Ride Chain you are able to search your deck for the Grade 2 unit of the Ride Chain. The Grade 1 unit of the Ride Chain can search for the Grade 3 unit of the Ride Chain when it is called to the Rear Guard by discarding one Grade 3 unit of the same clan from your hand. This makes these Ride Chains the most consistant. *In Extra Booster: Banquet of Divas, the third generation of Ride Chains are introduced. It consists of Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel, Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm, Top Idol, Riviere, Arboros Dragon, Sephirot, Galactic Beast, Zeal, Guardian of Truth, Lox, Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel, Spectral Duke Dragon, When the Grade 1 unit of the Ride Chain is rides over the Grade 0 unit of the Ride Chain, you may check the top seven cards for the Grade 2 or Grade 3 unit of the Ride Chain and add it to your hand. The cards are then added to your deck and the deck is then shuffled. These Ride Chains have the least amount of checking for the others in the chain. *Starting from the release of Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights, the fourth set of Ride Chains are introduced. It consists of Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis, Aurora Star, Coral, Roaring Ripple, Genovious. Most of the skill is similar to the third set, but now, when you did not ride the Grade 2 ride chain unit on top of the Grade 1 unit, you may look up to seven cards from the top of your deck, search for the Grade 2 unit and ride it. All the Grade 2 units have on-hit skills. The Grade 2 units also have it skill added if the Grade 1 is in the soul, in addition to its original skill. However, the 'Ripple' ride chain of the Aqua Force clan's Grade 2 skill needs the Grade 1 to be in the soul to activate its skill, unlike before where there's a skill whereby you wouldn't need the Grade 1 to be in the soul. *Starting from the release of Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings, the fifth set of Ride Chain was introduced. So far, the only member of this chain is Schwarzschild Dragon. The chain starts off similiar to the 4th generation of ride chain, however unlike the 4th gen, the G2 has to ride over the G1 to get any benefit off and is also not an on-hit skill, making it somewhat similiar to 3rd gen as well. Also, unlike other ride chains, the G3 has one additional skill on top of its main one and the +1000 skill for having the G2 in soul. Clans and Their Ride Chain United Sanctuary Angel Feather *Miracle Feather Nurse *Heavenly Injector *Fate Healer, Ergodiel *Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel Genesis *Aiming for the Stars, Artemis *Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis *Twilight Hunter, Artemis *Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis Gold Paladin *Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer *Scout of Darkness, Vortimer *Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer *Spectral Duke Dragon Oracle Think Tank *Godhawk, Ichibyoshi *Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi *Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi *Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi Royal Paladin *Drangal *Knight of Quests, Galahad *Knight of Tribulations, Galahad *Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad Shadow Paladin *Fullbau *Blaster Javelin *Blaster Dark *Phantom Blaster Dragon Dragon Empire Kagero *Amber Dragon, Dawn *Amber Dragon, Daylight *Amber Dragon, Dusk *Amber Dragon, Eclipse Murakumo *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Wind *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Breath *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Gale *Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm Tachikaze *Military Dragon, Raptor Soldier *Military Dragon, Raptor Sergeant *Military Dragon, Raptor Captain *Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel Magallanica Aqua Force *Beginning Ripple, Alex *Silent Ripple, Sotirio *Rising Ripple, Baorus *Roaring Ripple, Genovious Bermuda Triangle *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere *Mermaid Idol, Riviere *Super Idol, Riviere *Top Idol, Riviere *Angelic Star, Coral *Fresh Star, Coral *Shiny Star, Coral *Aurora Star, Coral Star Gate Dimension Police *Enigman Flow *Enigman Ripple *Enigman Wave *Enigman Storm *Larva Beast, Zeal *Eye of Destruction, Zeal *Devourer of Planets, Zeal *Galactic Beast, Zeal Link Joker *Micro-hole Dracokid *Gravity Ball Dragon *Gravity Collapse Dragon *Schwarzschild Dragon Nova Grappler *Blaujunger *Blaupanzer *Blaukluger *Stern Blaukluger Zoo Great Nature *Schoolyard Prodigy, Lox *Bringer of Knowledge, Lox *Law Official, Lox *Guardian of Truth, Lox Megacolony *Larva Mutant, Giraffa *Pupa Mutant, Giraffa *Elite Mutant, Giraffa *Evil Armor General, Giraffa Neo Nectar *Arboros Dragon, Ratoon *Arboros Dragon, Branch *Arboros Dragon, Timber *Arboros Dragon, Sephirot Trivia *There are no Ride Chains in Dark Zone as of yet. *United Sanctuary and Zoo are the only nations where all clans have a Ride Chain. *The Murakumo and the Dimension Police "Enigman" Ride Chains end with Storm. *Some Ride Chains have special grade 2 units which lose 5000 Power at all times if the grade 2 or grade 3 version of the chain is not on the Vanguard Circle. They also gain 2000 Power when they attack. *Dimension Police and Bermuda Triangle are the only clans with two ride chains. *Some chain rides like Phantom Blaster Dragon chain are followed by Cross Ride. Gallery BT04-006EN-RRR.jpg|Amber Dragon, Eclipse BT08-003EN-RRR.jpg|Arboros Dragon, Sephirot EB06-004EN-RR.jpg|Aurora Star, Coral BT10-013.jpg|Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis BT06-009EN RR.jpg|Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel BT09-001EN-RRR.jpg|Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm BT04-004EN-RRR.jpg|Enigman Storm BT04-005EN-RRR.jpg|Evil Armor General, Giraffa BT08-002EN-RRR.jpg|Galactic Beast, Zeal BT03-006EN-RRR.jpg|Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi BT07-002EN RRR.png|Guardian of Truth, Lox BT03-018EN-RR.jpg|Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad BT04-001EN-RRR.jpg|Phantom Blaster Dragon BT08-016EN-RR.jpg|Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel BT12-006.jpg|Schwarzschild Dragon EB03-002EN-RRR.jpg|Spectral Duke Dragon BT04-008EN-RRR.jpg|Stern Blaukluger EB02-002EN-RRR.jpg|Top Idol, Riviere Category:Game Mechanics